


【all葉】《黑暗童話》小紅帽#4

by Zoujinjin



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon), 叶受
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: 為了肉而生出的，別太在意邏輯(笑





	【all葉】《黑暗童話》小紅帽#4

**Author's Note:**

> 為了肉而生出的，別太在意邏輯(笑

喻文州牽引叶修來到剛才的湖中，冰涼的手心緊貼著孩子細緻的皮膚，微彎曲的小指隨著走路動作摩擦叶修的掌心  
叶修還是個孩子，他不知道男人的動作代表的意義，只知道喻文州小指所經過的地方有些癢  
"小心石頭滑"喻文州先踏入湖中，再慢慢讓叶修跨進湖裡  
叶修有些怕冰，他慢慢伸出白嫩的腿，用拇指點了點水面  
喻文州就在一旁看著，他看那圓潤的腳趾觸碰自己的分身，眸色漸沉  
是的，分身  
這湖泊裡所有地方，到處都淺浮著他的分身  
他喻文州是這森林裡，屬這塊"湖泊"的主人  
聽起來風采，但他並不是河神這種高級神祇，也不是什麼鯉魚精等這種還上的了台面的妖怪  
他是屬史萊姆一族  
但不是那種橡膠狀黏糊糊鼻涕樣的低等史萊姆，他的分身是水藍色，就像在藍天下的湖水那樣漂亮的色彩  
而湖泊的顏色能很好的將他的蹤跡藏匿起來  
這裡的確是湖泊，但森林的居民都知道，除了毫無心機的動物外，任何想侵略這的人都会附上自己的生命為喻文州的力量來源之一  
"我來幫你吧！"待叶修站穩，喻文州捧起一些水澆在叶修身上"有點冰，不要亂動"  
淡藍色的液體澆在叶修身上，不是像水一樣直接順著地心引力流走。而是像果凍一樣黏在肩上，再慢慢的包裹其他的肌膚  
叶修好奇的捧起一小塊史萊姆，看那塊液體聚集起來，慢慢伸出小小的觸手向他揮揮  
"好可愛!"孩子心性，叶修也伸出手指輕碰小史萊姆的觸手"他在和我握手呢！"  
喻文州微笑擴大。他知道，就算是小小一塊自己的分身，也能在入侵少年菊穴後，狠狠咬著對方的前列腺逼迫少年哭叫高潮，最後控制少年永遠的待在他身邊，供他發情期時享用  
史萊姆的體液能按照身體主人的想法控制媚藥效果，喻文州相信只需要稍微調高劑量，這個孩子肯定會經不住的自動厥起屁股挨操  
和其餘史萊姆不同，喻文州從未像一些族人一樣，用自身為陷阱捕捉自己看上的人，把一個原本還正常的人玩的話都不會說屁眼都合不上後丟棄任其他人或種族玩樂，自己再找下一个。他比較喜歡慢慢調教，把一個他看上許久卻因為一些愚蠢的原因而不能接近的少年玩到每次的射精都是被他插射，每次的高潮都是用屁股噴水，永遠離不開他的樣子  
現在只要向叶修注射他的體液，把那屁股和小肉棒撐的滿滿的，就可以看見孩子淫蕩的乞求，然後翻著白眼接受他每次的奸淫  
情緒波動太明顯了，喻文州胯下的性器已經高高抬頭，龜頭上有些濕潤  
還不行，不能因為一時的慾望而忘了計畫。他想  
而叶修還在和小史萊姆玩耍，沒發現自己已經插翅難飛了  
"別小看它"喻文州捧起少年的臉頰，讓他抬頭看著自己"他能將你身上所有髒污都清除乾淨呢…"只是清乾淨後又會弄髒你而已。喻文州沒說  
少年烏黑的眼睛帶著疑惑，抬頭看喻文州  
他覺得眼前的男人實在是太好看了。和那些心懷鬼胎的村民不同，男人的眼睛是象徵自由的藍色，是他喜歡的顏色  
腳邊的湖水突然像沸騰的水樣噗嚕噗嚕的冒起水波，叶修原本還沉浸在喻文州的溫柔下，馬上一個警鈴猛的往下看  
但已經來不及了，剛滴在身上的史萊姆游到少年胸前，包裹住兩點紅櫻  
"唔...喻...喻哥哥，這也是清理的循環嗎？"乳頭被厚厚一層史萊姆吸吮，原本微微陷入乳暈的乳頭被史萊姆拉出。叶修全身顫抖著，他想出手抓胸前的史萊姆，但被喻文州吩咐在一旁待機的觸手就捆住他的手腕不讓他如願  
"不...不要!喻哥哥救救我!它要插進我的胸部裡了！"叶修哭叫起來，他感覺到那團液體伸出一條像針一樣細的東西對著他的胸部繞著圈擴張著  
喻文州看孩子真的在害怕，馬上輕聲安撫"放心，他不會進去的"  
孩子的還在發育，要是一個不小心的話那就是永久的傷害。喻文州不是對自己的技術不放心，而是他捨不得  
今天...就只要嚐點甜頭就夠了  
"嗚…嗚嗚不....不要了"叶修覺得自己已經快站不住腳了。但他一看見腳下水裡那透明移動的物體時，馬上把想坐在水裡的想法去除  
胸前的小粉點已經完全挺立，粉嫩的乳尖被史萊姆柔軟的液態身體擠壓按摩，還有一些流到肚子上的史萊姆對著叶修的肚臍摳弄，微小的刺激到小腹，弄得孩子小肚子猛抽  
喻文州將叶修摟進懷裡，手掌安撫著孩子光滑的背後  
"乖啊，讓喻哥哥幫你看看還有哪裡沒乾淨"喻文州把孩子抱了起來，手指圍著那個未經人事的小洞揉弄著  
這個地方還那麼小，要是進入的話會撕裂孩子的肛門的。但是，如果強硬一點，就可以品嚐到他放心上人兒的初次緊緻了。喻文州苦惱的想了一會，想說自己本身吃不到的話，最少也讓分身快活一些  
反正他是史萊姆，只要一個小洞，他的液體分身就能入侵  
兩隻手指撐開那粉色的小屁股，水面上馬上浮出像果凍條的史萊姆，幾秒後就吸附著孩子的屁股不放  
"阿!好冰!"叶修身體顫抖了一下，緊接著他感受到有些水流淺淺的插著他的屁股，不深，還感覺挺舒服的  
"舒服嗎？"喻文州擠壓著叶修的臀部，讓他們去伺候那些史萊姆  
"唔...有點奇怪..."叶修抱著喻文州的腰，腳也纏在他的大腿上"不過不討厭"說完還放鬆屁股，讓水流更深些  
喻文州就這樣抱著孩子，閉著眼不知道在計畫些什麼

".....唔嗯！"剛回到家的叶修腿一軟，險些跪在地上  
他滿頭大汗，屁股之間的小洞不停的抽搐噴出液體  
木製地板上一攤一攤的水漥，若不是第一次了，叶修還不相信那是自己屁股噴出的騷水  
"唔啊啊！停下...阿!嗯嗯拜託!"叶修抱緊自己的腹部，他的肚子有著條狀物遊走的痕跡，就快接近自己的腸子快速翻騰衝撞著  
那是自那次後，喻文州送他的"禮物"  
叶修已經受不了了，他雙手擺開自己的雙腿壓向胸口，顧不得是面對大門，手指狠狠插進氾濫的小穴  
"咿阿阿阿!"幾乎是下一秒，叶修抽出被史萊姆通電麻掉的手指  
喻文州的分身在他的後穴中大量灌注媚藥，卻不準他去安撫性器和後穴  
他對叶修的射精管的特別嚴，只要輪到喻文州，每次的射精都必須是他幹射出來的  
他有次不顧喻文州警告私自解放，被他的分身史萊姆狠狠調教了尿道三天  
那三天膀胱和尿道的疼痛讓他學乖了  
史萊姆輕輕磨蹭叶修那沾滿體液的手指，叶修知道這是史萊姆在每次給他通電警告後的安撫動作  
"...別磨蹭"他說。史萊姆像聽到他的話般帶領他的手指去插性器下另一個小花穴  
叶修喘著粗氣依史萊姆的意識行動，另一手去揉捏花穴的陰蒂。他現在前面是很爽，但他真正飢渴的是被灌滿媚藥的後穴  
雖然現在那個本來用來排泄的器官的所有權不屬於自己  
感受著揉捏陰蒂的刺激，叶修還分神想著，如果他現在這種屁股伸出魔物還在噴水模樣被村民看見了，不知道下場會不會更慘  
"嗯！....呼阿"不知過了多久，花穴一個痙攣，透明的液體噴出，被史萊姆吸收  
他的體液也是喻文州的吸收來源  
屁股裡的史萊姆終於不再衝撞，而是聚集成一團佈滿凸起的球，卡在叶修濕軟的後穴裡  
這次好心的沒卡在前列腺上  
看著還高高翹起流淚的分身，叶修乾脆套上他的紅衣，帶著藥材出門  
"我會去森林"他默默說了一句，不知道是說給誰聽

 

 

黑森林深處，一雙雙明亮的眼睛一閃，又慢慢消失在黑暗中


End file.
